


Silver Moon's Shadow

by RyleeWyatt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Character, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 (Naruto)-centric, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Protective Team, Slow Burn, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyleeWyatt/pseuds/RyleeWyatt
Summary: A girl who has served in the Anbu for years and a boy who has served in Team 8 for years grow together and find something they didn't know they were looking for, in each other and in the world around them. Shino/OC
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Original Character(s), Aburame Shino/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurenai has a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to a new story! This has been in my head for years, running around, causing havoc. This is going to be a Shino/OC story, because I love his character, but also wanted to explore a little of the Anbu and my interpretation of them. I want to build a strong relationship that our Shino deserves, but also that our hopefully future favorite girl deserves too.
> 
> There is going to be quite a bit of things that are entirely made up in details about the Anbu, workings of the village, clans and clan politics, etc. I like to make the story my own, in that way, but also fill in gaps. It's fun! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \- Rylee

Kurenai landed softly outside Hokage Tower just after sunrise, the note that had arrived via an Anbu officer gripped in her hand. It was vague, just requesting a meeting with the Hokage, but she felt her stomach turn a bit. She was being called in for a mission.

Missions did not scare her much, and haven't for years, but she had only been a jonin leader for a couple months, and was not ready to leave her team. She has always loved kids, but did not expect to have such a quick and strong connection with her three young genin.

Trying to convince herself it was going to be a short mission and to not worry, she took a deep breath and went into the tower, eventually being led into the Hokage's office.

"Welcome, come in," the Third Hokage said distractedly, quickly signing a few documents and handing them to an Anbu on his left, who gave a short bow and left the office, firmly shutting the heavy door. There were still two Anbu in the office, along the back wall on either side of the Hokage. The slowly brightening natural light from the windows washed their white masks in gold.

Kurenai turned her attention back to the Hokage, who was leafing through a file. Soon, he nodded and held the file out to her. She walked to the desk and took a seat with the file, opening it.

"We have received word of a threat against Konoha, specifically me." He said it almost casually, leaning back in his chair. He tapped a copy of the file on his desk. Kurenai quickly scanned the file. It was about a coded letter intercepted by a team in Kusagakure. Not much information was found, only that the letter seemed to have been from somewhere in Tsuchi no Kuni, the Land of Earth.

When she was done, she looked back up at the Hokage. "This threat, due to the specificity in the letter and the guards carrying it, make this a threat more likely to be serious." Kurenai nodded. The Hokage, like most Kages and people in high positions, got threats often, mainly from individuals around the continent who feel wronged in one way or another. They were usually dealt with without too much trouble, however, some were from actual groups with some power, that could eventually turn into a serious issue.

"And you would like a covert mission to determine if it is a threat to be taken seriously?" Kurenai guessed. She was obviously one of the best picks for a covert, quick information-gathering mission.

The Hokage gave a quick nod. "One of the Anbu were seen while trying to view the letter covertly. The group may now be on the lookout for Anbu specifically, so I believe this mission would be better handled by non-op jonin." He closed his copy of the file. "You will meet your partner at the front gate in a week. This is a rank A mission. I estimate about a month."

They discussed a few more details before she bowed and left the Hokage Tower.

Back in her apartment, she tossed the folder on the table, frowning at it. A month. She walked over to her curtains and slid them open, letting the sun, now fully up, stream in. People were slowly starting their days, greeting neighbors and hurrying to work.

What would she do with her genin? She couldn't leave them with no training and guidance for a month, and her few jonin friends she trusted had teams of their own, and wouldn't be able to take a whole other one for that long. Except one. However, this person wasn't exactly a friend, and certainly didn't have time to babysit three fresh genin for a month. But, he might know somebody who did. She quickly scribbled and sent a note asking for a meeting.

* * *

When she returned from genin training that day, a note accepting the meeting request sat on her table, with a place and a time.

"Let's hope for the best," she mumbled, taking a quick shower, putting on semi casual clothes, and heading out her door towards the requested location.

It was a bench just outside one of Konoha's many parks. The sun was setting, the trees along the path casting long shadows on the ground. This particular part of the trail was fairly unwalked, though she did see a few people along the trails on the more popular side of the park. Just as the sun completely sunk below the horizon, Kurenai sensed two presences approaching on the trail to her right. She stood to greet them, but to also see who her contact had brought with.

On the right was an Anbu in uniform, with spiky brown hair and an eagle mask that Kurenai recognized, and she gave him a small smile as he approached. Surprisingly, next to him was an Anbu member, quite short and female, with long black hair in a tight ponytail on top of her head, and an owl mask. They stopped a few feet from her.

"Thank you, Eagle." Kurenai said. "Have a new trainee?" She tipped her head towards the girl, who didn't react, just stared at the path behind Kurenai.

Eagle bounced excitedly, clapping the girl on the shoulder. "Still in training for awhile yet, but has the most potential of the newbies, in my humble opinion." He sounded proud, but the girl still didn't react. The black eye sockets of her mask, large to emulate a real owl's, were luckily still turned away from Kurenai. She was sure being stared at by those eyes would be unsettling.

Mentally shaking off the rest of her curiosity about the young trainee, she focused her attention on Eagle. "I have a favor to ask." She shifted awkwardly on her feet. Asking for favors wasn't in her personality. "I have just been given a mission, and I'm supposed to be away for a month. I want to find somebody who can still train them while I'm gone."

Eagle nodded sagely. "And you need somebody you can trust, but can keep up with three clan heirs, right?"

Kurenai grinned. "Exactly. They're...like my kids." She fought down a blush. "Hinata, especially, I worry about with a new instructor. Do you know anybody?"

Eagle thought about it for a second, then hummed, turning to sit on Kurenai's abandoned bench. She sat also, though the owl-masked girl just continued standing to the side, casual, but still keeping watch.

Eagle then glanced at the girl, tapping the beak of his mask like he was deep thinking about a plan. Sensing his attention on her, she turned to him, her head tilting slightly. Her waves of inky black hair fluttered around her shoulder. Eagle shrugged, tilting his own head towards Kurenai. After staring at Eagle for a few seconds, she turned to the jonin leader, who successfully masked her slight shudder at the mask's eyes. She nodded and then silently went back to watching the walking trail.

Eagle clapped in success after she turned back. "Good, then that settles it."

"You...know somebody?" Kurenai said cautiously, trying to decipher what their interaction meant.

"Of course! Owl has volunteered us to babysit your royal genin." The girl huffed at his exclamation, but made no movements. Eagle was turned towards Kurenai, body language telling her he was probably smiling widely under his mask.

"And you can just take a month off, while training somebody of your own, to take a genin team?" Kurenai asked, doubtfully, trying to make sure they were on the same page, and that Eagle understood what he was offering.

Eagle nodded again enthusiastically, and Owl made another noise, though Kurenai couldn't tell if it was disproving or not. "Owl is at the point in her training that I have a fair amount of autonomy, as long as she is taught the required skills. We might have to go on a few short missions, but I think it would also be good for her to assist in training young ninjas." _Like her_ went unsaid, since he couldn't give away any personal information on her, but she was clearly around, or even younger, than her genin. Eagle glanced back towards the girl, but she continued to stare into the distance as if they weren't talking about her. Not seeming concerned, he turned back towards Kurenai, waiting for her answer.

It was a good solution, better than she expected, and she definitely trusted Eagle. They had been on a long, four person team mission when she first achieved jonin, and he looked out for the team and was a good teacher, giving Kurenai advice on that mission that had since saved her life several times. It wasn't surprising he had been picked to specifically train a new recruit.

Besides, perhaps her team would be more open to a new instructor if he also had a young assistant, especially Hinata. Not that the girls would be able to connect and become friends, but she might feel a bit more comfortable with her around.

"I think that is an excellent idea, thank you Eagle. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

Eagle waved off her thanks and shook her hand, then smoothly got up and went to stand next to his trainee again, clapping her shoulder. It must be a usual occurrence around Eagle. Owl continued her steady silence, but turned her head towards Kurenai as she stood up.

"We should probably meet your kiddos with you sometime before your mission, huh?" Eagle asked. They quickly made plans for that week, and then Kurenai watched as the two walked away. Right before they faded into the night, the girl turned around and nodded, her hair blowing in the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, very mysterious. How do we feel about Eagle? I want to be his friend, honestly. To be clear, him and Kurenai don't have any romantic feelings towards one another, and I hope I didn't write it to where it came off that way, but she has a lot of respect for him, and him for her. Next time, meeting Kurenai's Team 8! How will they feel about their cool aunt leaving them for a month? How do they feel about cooky Eagle, and mildly unsettling Owl? Find out next time, onnnn Silver Moon's Shadow!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Rylee


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino hangs out with his cool dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Rylee

Shino woke up slowly, his breathing remaining the same as it was when he was asleep. He instinctively went through his checklist, the one that had been trained into him for years. His eyes did not open, he was still lying face up, usual glasses on his nose. No unusual noises, kikaichu calm, no strange presences around him. It took less than five seconds to determine there were no threats, and that he had woken up naturally. 

Slowly he opened his eyes, kikaichu moving quietly under his skin, the few that had ventured out during the night responding to his silent request to come back to him. The room was dark, like usual, a few clicks and scuffles from the several tasks holding the bugs he was currently studying. 

He quickly got dressed; a loose, long sleeved shirt under his oversized coat, loose pants and weapon holders. His beetles were antsy, wanting to be loose. Shino drew back his control, feeling some escaping the confines of his clothes and fluttering around the room. He inspected each bug tank closely, feeding and cleaning the ones that needed it, and jotting the necessary notes for the ones with new observations in his field journal. Once he was finished and had replaced the journal on his bookshelf, he recalled his loose kikaichu and made his way down the dim hallway to the kitchen and main living area. 

“Ah, son. I didn’t expect you to be up yet.” Shibi Aburame, his father, greeted him, making what looked to be a fairly elaborate breakfast, as he usually did every Thursday. It was the day of the week the two of them ventured out and studied the bug and plant life of Konoha, either for their own records or requests from the village. It used to be a full day affair, but Shino now had his team to occupy most of his time. He still enjoyed the limited alone time; his father always indulged his infinite thirst for knowledge.

In response to his father’s greeting, Shino shrugged and quietly assembled his lunch for training later that day, Shibi not bothered by the lack of response. They worked quietly in the kitchen together, the sun growing stronger through the breaks in the curtains in the main living space, the breeze through the open windows bringing in the sound of buzzing from the wasp nest that had made their home on their back porch.

“The Yamanakas have recently reported a beetle infestation of their gardens,” Shibi started as they sat down together for breakfast. “The Aburame that were sent the other day were not able to completely fix the issue and they returned, so I wanted to take a look myself.” Shino nodded in agreement, and they finished their meals, cleaned up, and then started on their way.

It was a decently long walk to the Yamanaka flower gardens, which were next to their clan compound. As was tradition on their father-son work days, Shibi asked for updates about Shino. Shino sensed his father missed him when he was away, but was too proud to outwardly admit it. 

“How has the team been lately? I heard your mission went well a couple weeks ago.”

Shino hummed in agreement. “It is going well.” 

“Are you getting along with the others? Making friends, perhaps?” He said it lightly, but with an undercurrent of concern.

Shino considered the questions. He was enjoying being on the team, more than he thought he would. He was surprised every time one of the others almost made him laugh, or the warm feeling when their sensei praised a new skill learned. It was happening more and more often, unexpectedly.

Yuhi Kurenai, their sensei, had been a surprise to Shino. He was impressed with her stubbornness and determination, and conviction in her beliefs. She was straight to the point and fair in instruction, which Shino appreciated. Despite her apparent toughness during training, she also seemed to care a lot about her genin. She knew how to comfort Hinata and when to hug her, and how Kiba liked his hair ruffled when he did a good job. But she also sensed Shino didn’t want any of that, but still offered him smiles and included him in conversations.

Shino admitted he had been concerned about being on the same team as Hinata Hyuga initially. Compared to other clans, the Aburame clan was close to the Hyuga’s, but they were still fairly closed off. Hinata had done moderately well in the academy, always nervous and quiet. However, in the team setting Shino quickly saw she had skill and a streak of stubborness, and was finally getting the encouragement to use it. As expected, she had been nervous around Shino’s bugs, but had made an effort to get used to them and not show her reluctance. Now she hardly even flinched when he called his swarm out in practice. 

Kiba Inuzuka was about what Shino had thought he would be on a team; loud, brash, and a bit annoying. They had butted heads a few times in the academy, but hadn’t had much more interaction than that. Like half of their class, he was determined to be Hokage. Interestingly, he had not seemed put off by the fairly subdued natures of his teammates and sensei, and had taken Shino’s bugs in stride, almost asking too many questions. He managed to convince Shino to help with Akamaru’s slight flea problem the week after they became teammates. 

Were they friends? Shino did not know. He had never thought much about friends and what really determined friend-status, and had generally kept to himself through the academy. Maybe he would ask them if they were friends, he was sure they knew better than him. At the very least, he didn’t dislike being around them.

Shibi was waiting patiently for his answer, hands still in the pockets of his coat. 

“Friends, maybe someday,” Shino said contemplatively. Though he knew his father would be satisfied by that answer, Shino decided to expand a bit to reassure him. “I enjoy working with them, most of the time.”

The gourd on Shibi’s back shifted as he turned to Shino, who out of the corner of his eye could see the fine smile lines of the visible parts of his face, indicating a wide smile. “I am glad, son.” They continued walking, and soon reached the Yamanaka flower gardens. 

The gardens were fairly expansive, a few greenhouses towards the back of the land. The area was fenced in by low bushes and rope fences, some painted colors and hand decorated with various symbols and images. The main entrance was a large arched trellis, strung with sweet pea flowers, bees buzzing around lazily. 

A young woman met them at the gate, clearly a member of the clan with her pale blue eyes and light brown hair pulled up in a long ponytail. She was dressed in work clothes, her apron and gloves stained with dirt. 

She greeted them, telling them her name was Ayako Yamanaka, and started leading them through the gardens. “The ones that were here last time did a good job, but the darn beetles won’t leave the sunflowers alone!” She shook her head as they wove around a pile of gardening tools. The garden was organized by flower, each flower getting a few slightly raised flower boxes with dirt paths surrounding them. A few people were working on the gardens, one young man pushing a cart of cut flowers in water towards the gate. Another was gently misting some orange flowers, children running in and out of the spray, laughing as it hit them.

Eventually they made it over to the sunflower patches. They were a smaller breed that still grew to about Shino’s height. However, it was obvious they were struggling. Most had petals missing, and leaves with holes in them. Shino could immediately sense a large amount of foreign beetles crawling around the flowerbeds.

As Shibi and Shino started investigating the flowerbeds, Ayako started explaining more. “They look worse than yesterday. It’s almost summer, and people are already asking for sunflowers, you know.” She poked sadly at a particularly sad looking flower.

Shibi straightened up, holding out his hand with several beetles towards the girl. “Are these the same that were in the rest of the gardens?” She nodded vigorously, glaring sourly at the beetles. 

Shino had made his way to the middle of the flower patch, carefully avoiding stepping on any of the plants. He sensed all of the bug life around him. They were nervous, scuttling around and trying to determine his purpose. Some crawled up to his feet curiously. They were small, mostly black with white streaks and shiny yellow wings when flying. 

He knelt down where he felt the largest gathering of life and gently set his hand flat on the soft patch of dirt above it. The beetle den below it sensed his presence and went into a panicked flurry in response to his chakra. 

“The nest is here,” Shino said quietly, knowing his father would still hear him. Shibi immediately traversed the flowerbed, also avoiding the flowers, and knelt next to him. 

“The  _ nest _ ?” Ayako asked, sounding both curious and disturbed. 

Shibi placed his palm on the ground where Shino indicated. After a couple of seconds, he nodded and stood up, Shino following.

Shibi fondly patted Shino’s head. “Good job, son. Should be an easy relocation.” He turned back to their guide, stepping out of the flower box. “We can move the nest to our grounds, and make sure they do not venture back. They likely have discovered they have a taste for sunflower.”

Ayako grinned and excitedly clapped her hands together. “Great! What supplies will you need?”

* * *

While Shibi was carefully digging the nest from the ground, Shino followed Ayako as she met up with a middle aged man, who she introduced as Hiroaki, her father. They then led him around the gardens to gather the rest of the beetles that were away from the nest. The two looked on curiously as Shino’s kikaichu left his sleeves and flit through the gardens as he passed by. Occasionally, they alerted him to a rogue beetle, and Shino would stop his guides and gently coax the beetles into the small tub he carried. The two gardeners kept their distance, but looked on with fascination. 

By the time they had circled back around, Shibi had the larger container on a cart, and was talking with another worker, an elderly woman with flowers braided into her white hair. Shino handed his father the captured beetles, and Shibi got them to join the rest of the nest, replacing the lid, and handing the smaller container to the woman. 

“Thank you for helping us, as always,” She said, smiling at Shino, who tried not to fidget. He wasn’t used to being so welcomed, though it was fairly usual around those in Konoha that spent their lives around plants. Ayako and Hiroaki expressed their appreciation as well and went back to work.

“Would you like to stay for an early lunch? It’s the least we can do.” The elderly woman gestured to a covered area towards the front of the gardens, where a few workers and the kids from earlier were sitting and eating. 

Shibi patted the beetle container apologetically. “I’m afraid we must get going. I have a meeting and my son has training soon. No thanks are needed, we are doing our duty.”

She didn’t push, and led them to the front gate, thanking them again and encouraging them to stop by for a meal sometime.

Once they were out of sight of the gardens, Shino quietly took the cart handle from his father, Shibi sighing in relief. “Digging for beetles is harder these days.”

“Perhaps you can scout for escaped beetles next time.” Shino said dryly. His father was stubborn and proud, and often insisted he could still do physical labor, but clearly paid for it afterwards. However, it was pointless to convince him to not do it in the first place.

“I might take you up on that, but not quite yet.” He adjusted his glasses. “It's just my knees, you know.”

Shino glanced at him, raising an eyebrow noncommittally. “ _ Just  _ your knees?” 

Shibi shrugged, his face crinkling up in a hidden smirk. “Maybe sometimes my back. Depends on how I sleep.” He shook his head. “Why do you insist on bullying your old man?”

Shino kept his expression blank other than his still raised eyebrow and stared at his father as they walked, until Shibi laughed, garnering a few strange looks from passersby. The paths were more full now that it was nearing midday.

“Because you are not getting any younger, father.”

Shibi continued laughing, clapping Shino on the shoulder, ignoring the strange looks as they travelled back to the Aburame compound. Shino knew his father could see through the high collar to the matching grin on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading through this just makes me smile. A lot of the cute interactions between them comes from this quote from the Narutopedia, "Despite his stoic personality, he is shown to care deeply for his son...". I think that is super sweet and decided to make him more loose and fun when he is around Shino. Shino is quite empathetic, so I would think he grew up with a loving father that actually showed it, as opposed to being stoic all the time.
> 
> Also, I forgot Shibi had a goatee? Not going to lie, he's not half bad looking. Also according to the Narutopedia he's only like 39 in Part 1, but I imagine with the ninja life you get injuries pretty early on. I took inspiration from my dad who was in the army for 24 years, and all his problems even though he's only in his 40s. The Aburame clan is so badass, I just kind of wish we had a whole anime series about them. In the world of Naruto, they are a bit overpowered.
> 
> I know nothing about gardening and plants, so I hope nothing I did was too egregious.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Rylee


End file.
